sbg_journalfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
❝ I made a promise once, and I won't die until I fulfil it! ❞ - Rose, talking to Infinite. Rose is an alternative version of Amy Rose, a 'what if' version. Rose is the last heroine in her world, seeing as everyone else died. The AU she comes from is under the name "Last Hope AU". It was called as such due to the fact Rose is the world's only hope. Rose is an emotionally unstable anthropomorphic hedgehog who's handed the warrior hat. Physically appearance. Rose is pink dull-coloured anthropomorphic hedgehog with pale skin full of scratches and dull green eyes that almost fade to black. Originally, Rose used to wear her iconic red dress with white trims, red boots, red headband & golden bracelets along with gloved hands. However, with the incident occurring, Rose's outfit slightly changed into a torn, dull red dress and boots. A broken headband, a cracked bracelet & torn gloves, along with a ring she's wearing on her right hand. Much later on, when she finally gained back her senses to take care of herself, all Rose did was patch up her wounds, thus adding bandages that weren't fully warping in, having them fall down her arms. Later on, Rose's attire completely changes. It leaves on the ring & bandages, for the rest changes. She has a bloody, dark red headband whose colour matches her dress', that has a long on the back a white rose drawn on it. Said dress has a white wrist belt around it and is trimmed in white up & down the dress, thus matching her gloves. She kept on her iconic bracelets. Rose has a bandaid on the bottom left side of her muzzle. Underneath the dress, is a dark grey bodywear. It covers her body from neck to knees, thus giving her advantages to fight without worrying about her dress. Fighting Abilities Weapon. The Piko Piko Hammer is an object in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a large yellow and red hammer and Rose's signature weapon, which she uses as a melee weapon and to perform special techniques. The Piko Piko Hammer commonly resembles a double-faced sledgehammer or mallet. In most cases, it has a red head with yellow faces. The double-faces of the hammer are cracked, and so is its handle. Inside the redhead, is actually a machine powered by a chaos emerald, that can help add up more chaos-energy related techniques to Rose' hammer attacks. There's a little check up bar on the yellow faces, keeping her aware of the energy's pressure level on the hammer. The Hammer's size outgrows the iconic pink cabriolet, thus making it extremely too heavy to carry. Only Rose can carry it. The hammer can cause a lot of damage, depending on what type of energy it uses, be it tarot magic or chaos emeralds. It is already known that it is capable of dealing incredible damage with seemingly little effort. It can effortlessly smash whole robots with a single swing, yet is graceful enough to be used for high-speed techniques. It can likewise send foes flying with a single hit or crush them with devastating force. The hammer can also cause destructive damage due to long-ranged attacks, and its size is enough to cause a powerful breeze, enough to get a person off of their feet. When not using it, Rose keeps the Piko Piko Hammer in a hiding spot that remains unknown to this day, but she can pull it out of nowhere on a moment's notice. Some say that the Piko Piko Hammer is hidden in an unknown magical location only Rose knows about, called the "Hammer Space." Physical abilities: Rose's abilities, compared to her original counterpart, are far greater. For starters, the female's speed can surpass one of a superhuman, able to run at a pace almost matching the speed of sound. The pink also tends to rely on stealthy movements in order to achieve her goals. Having to run & jump around often as the new "Sonic" of her world, Rose's movements became quicker, giving her more stamina to handle all circumstances mid-fighting without getting tired, and giving her a quicker pace to deal with enemies, thus making her a quickly-reacting type, being able to dodge attacks without trouble in most cases. Being under heavy training, Rose's physical strength can help her in battle in case she loses her hammer, being able to fight fist-to-face thanks to boxercise practice, or use special movements like the spin-dash due to developed speed rate. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. WILL BE FINISHED SOON. Category:Modern Dimension AUs Category:Last Hope AU Category:Characters Category:Females